How it feels to lose someone
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: "stop it!"Kria stumbled as the shadows closed around her sister"Don't leave me!"Jain held her back"Kria,no!"."Let me go,Jain!"Kria yelled at him."Kria,listen to him!I'll be back!"Lia cried over the unearthly sound the shadows made"Jain,keep her safe!" as they pulled her in."Lia..."Kria was in tears.But it was clear.Lia was gone Rated T for the heck of it


**Me:Flame-chi here!While i'm waiting for some help on my bakugan fanfic,here's some thing to occupy ur time:My first Yugioh 5ds(my fav version!) fan fix!I originally was gonna make Kria the big sis,but it sounds more dramatic if the older sibling sacrifices themselves for the younger one,right?**

**I don't own nothing.I only own Kria,Lia,Jain and Mace**

**Kria:Dude,why isn't anybody helping?Pooch2010 is gonna un-follow you!**

**Me(-pales-):I don't know,there's tons of other stuff out there besides wait,where's Jain?**

**Kria:Oh,you haven't heard?they picked him again!I gotta go get his deck from Sector Security*grabs helm from table* see ya Flameflinger!*runs from room***

**Me:Bye Kria! Get this over with!**

***Door slams far away***

**PLESE ENJOY**

Kria Lin(Princess)

age:14

Prison marks:Lightning shape over left eye,dot on edge,three dots between eyes,weird design from check and down her neck

Deck :Royal Fairytale(Princess and Dragon)

Duelrunner: a sturdy bike made from old parts painted royal blue with a curique green design and decorated with crowns

Body suit(when turbo dueling):same colors as bike,helmet has a little tiara on it

Association:Daredevil Duo

Description/Background:Kria has magenta hair and red is small for her age,but makes up for it with her dueling and hand-to-hand met Jain not long before her 4th birthday and the two were inseparable from then year prior to the story's beginning,her older sister and only family Lia was taken by the shadows,leaving Kria and Jain fell into the world of turbodueling ,becoming the "Daredevil Duo".They left after 48 consecutive wins and focused on dueling for is focused on beating Lia's dueling record of fighting the King(Jack Atlas) and almost beating him,by actually beating him

Jain Yuno(Knight)

Age:14

Prison marks:Same designs as Kria,but opposite

Deck:Royal Fairytale(King,Knight and Joker)

Duelrunner:A scrapped Sector Security-standered issue repainted black with red has crossed swords as a logo

Bodysuit(when turbo dueling):same colors as bike,has a look similar to a set of armor,helmet has a large crown on it

Association: Daredevil Duo

Description/Background:Jain has spiky grey hair and piercing black is around 5.6 and is a quiet grew up in Martha's home the other kids' efforts,no one could penetrate his mental at least that was until a certain little girl his same age approached several days(and four or five hand-to-hand fights)

they bonded and never left each other again. When Lia was taken by the shadows,he silently swore to her he'd protect Kria with his and Kria are commonly known as "Knight and Princess" due to having decks based on goal is to protect Kria until his last breath

-Lia Marie Lin was one of Sattllite's best duelists,well respected and know even in Domino at the age of ,she vanished into the Shadows,having given herself in place of her 14 year old one had heard from her after the 2 years that have passed,but the traumatized sister still swore she heard her voice in her dreams…screaming for help from the Signers of the Crimson Dragon

Martha's house,Sattlite-Kria

"Krianna,there's….Sector security outside…" Martha was shocked when she saw them finally. I sighed"Trudge is still there?Shouldn't he be working the Boarder?" Martha glared at me and I laughed, nervously sweatdropping"Ok, I may've…..um…stolen Jain's deck back" Martha sighed. Jain had been my best friend since,like, he'd ended up in the Facility yet again,he'd ask me to do two things for him:One,get his uber-powerful deck back and two,get myself caught again as well. And of course,part 2 would've gone smoothly if Trudge,my least favorite cop,showed up.I had to jump back to Sattlite and was now holed up in my foster mother's house."I want you to go out there and give yourself up" Martha said "Like any good kid would do." I had that "I-mean-it-now do-it" fighting her now"Ok,then" I got up,shoved the two decks down my shirt "I'll do -bye" and left to face

Sector Secirity yet again.

"Hello again,Princess" The guy with the scanner didn't even bother to scan my marks as I sat in the paddy wagon with other prisoners.(Well,why would he anyway?The only people with these prison marks are me and Jain)"Hello,Facility Guy" I shot others heard my tone and one but the Princess(me) and the Knight(Jain) of the"Daredevil Duo"could get away with that. "How did you do that,missy?" an old guy asked me.I shrugged"I'd been picked up two other habit." The old man laughed"You must be 's your real name?I'm Tenzin Yanagi" I smiled,"Nice to meet you,Gramps."I stabbed at myself with my thumb"The name's Lin Krianna,but everyone calls me easier" Yanagi's eyes widened at my last name"Are you related to Lia Lin?" I nodded,removing my locket from my shirt and opened it.A crappy hand-drawn sketch done by yours truly and a photograph were cramed in there.I pulled out the photo,which was of me,Jain and Lia,about a week before Lia vanished" Wow….."Yanagi took it "I guess the boy's Knight?"I nodded and took it back as another prisoner,a boy around Lia's would-be age,was thrown in. Yanagi and I didn't talk after that,because he started chatting up the new guy

….

Facility-Jain

"Princess is here,Knight"My cellmate Mace woke me up from a really good dream. "Wha?" I sat up,my black t-shirt wrinkled. "Dude,they caught the Princess" he smacked me fully awake"Your teammate?the little girl with the big temper?" I got him and smiled a bit"Where's her cell?" He told me"Across the way,down the hall.I take it she has your deck again?" I nodded"I'll get it from her later." After some silence,Mace sighed,rubbing his temple"Just admit it Yuno. You have a thing for that girl." I felt my face drain of color"She's my best friend, swore to be there for each other no matter what after her sister vanished" He laughed"Right…Man,as long as i've known you,you've always been sooo freaking stubborn"I turned over"Shut up,man. Kria is NOT my girlfriend"

"Yes,she just won't admit it"

My pillow connected with his face"I said shut up,Mace"

He laughed"Sure thing….Knight"

**Me:Ok!Kinda short chapter,but it'll do for now!**

**Mace:Did you really see the whole Fortune Cup?and the other stuff?**

**Me:Yes,I actually did see all of the fortune cup episodes,but it was when 5ds first started on 4kidsTv a while other stuff was-*realizes it finally*You're supposed to be in the Faciliy!Annoying Jain,not me!**

**Jain:Hey!**

**Mace:Who made you my mistress?I happen to be in-Mmph!**

**Kria:Ok, 't spoil it for go *drags him out of the room***

**Me:Thanks Kria!**

**Jain:Please read and review while I go stop Kria from doing something horrible to him*hears Mace pleading for Kria to stop with what ever is going on* too late..**


End file.
